Surprises
by propinatio
Summary: AU curse has broken and the town's trying to continue with life. Henry is with Emma and the Charming's while Regina works on reformation. And Emma Swan seems to be full of surprises. Regina hates surprises, but maybe there's some good in being surprised every once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer:** I don't own OUAT or anything to do with it, sadly.

**Summary:** AU curse has broken and the town's continuing with life as it was, as well as they can. Henry is with Emma and the Charming's while Regina works on reformation.

* * *

"You know what I don't understand?" Emma asked rhetorically as she shoved another fry, dripping in tomato sauce, in her mouth effectively shutting her up. But only for a moment.

"Please forgive my gasp of shock as I wonder what could possibly confound you and your supreme intellect." Regina quipped, her words lathered in sarcasm that Emma chose to ignore, as the brunette didn't even bother acknowledging her with a glance.

"What I don't understand is-"

"Oh, please do continue." Regina mumbled under her breath. "I just relish your thought provoking conversation." Although much to her annoyance it seemed Emma Swan decided today of all days her hearing would be able to pick up Regina's words. Why she couldn't pick a day when they had to discuss something of importance Regina would never know. Such was the maddening enigma of Emma Swan.

"You- Forget it." Emma grumbled shoving more fries than necessary in her mouth and chewing aggressively.

"Forget what, dear?" Regina asked with feigned innocence, the amusement in her eyes deepening the blonde's scowl.

"Would it kill you to just listen for once?" Emma hissed decidedly unimpressed with the brunette's behaviour.

"Yes." Regina deadpanned as Emma groaned aloud.

"I wasn't gonna insult you!"

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

"By listening!" Emma snapped.

"Fine." Regina sighed. If reforming her image meant being forced to listen to the sheriffs asinine comments then she would. She just had look like she was listening after all, a skill she'd perfected during the numerous mundane town meetings.

"What was it that you failed to comprehend?" Regina managed to keep her eye roll in check but the look directed at her from the blonde told her that the tone was just as - if not more - demeaning.

"Well, I was gonna say that you're not so much 'evil' more 'cold-mayoral-stuck-up-bitch'." Emma snarked.

"And that's not insulting, how exactly?" Regina questioned with confused narrowed eyes. It seemed the sheriff's idiocy managed to surprise her yet again. Regina hated surprises.

"I did say you weren't evil!"

"Yes, but then proceeded to list qualities that have been used as synonyms for it nonetheless."

"Well... I... I had good intentions!"

"That seems to be your family motto. Good intentions, bad decisions."

"Henry's part of that family too." Emma pointed out softly, knowing the brunettes weakness for her son. Because no matter how hard Emma tried she just wasn't mom material. No matter how hard she tried, Henry's face falling when he thought she couldn't see spoke volumes on the subject.

"So is Rumpelstikskin." Regina noted darkly, still hating the fact that the imp had something to do with her son.

"Yeah... Fucked up isn't it?"

"Very." Regina stated turning back to her coffee and book she had been enjoying before the sheriff had appeared at her table and decided to join her. Without an invitation no less.

"You're a part if the family too, Regina." The derisive snort from the brunette was the only answer. "You are. You're more Henry's mom than I am."

"Is that what you came over here for? Parenting advice?" Regina glared, having had enough of the woman sitting at her table. It seemed peace was something she'd never have.

"No! I just..." Emma trailed off as she moved the debris of her burger and fries around her plate moodily. "I just wanted to talk."

Regina sighed in exasperation, "About what?"

"Does there have to be specifics? Can't we talk about the weather or something?"

"There are many things we don't do, Ms Swan. And one of those is make small talk. So what exactly provoked you to come over to the lions den?"

Emma mumbled something to her plate, her blonde hair falling around her face to hide whatever expression she was wearing. Regina was tempted to get up and leave the blonde woman to her own devices, but her pride refused to allow her to give in. She really needed to get that under control, it was what had lead them to Storybrooke in the first place.

"Do speak up, sheriff."

"I wanted to talk to someone who doesn't treat me like they do." Emma said heavily, risking a shy glance at the brunette to gather her reaction.

"And how do they treat you that you find so vulgar that you resorted to fraternizing with the enemy?" Regina's default setting of sarcasm was still in place and as sharp as ever, much to the blonde's dismay. Nothing was ever easy between them though, and if it was it wouldn't be as much fun.

"You're not my enemy, Regina. You're the only person who treats me like you used to."

"Happy family not cutting it, dear?"

"No. I mean- they're great and it's nice but it's-" Emma trailed off her hands miming pushing down before giving up and falling limp at her sides. "Smothering. It's really smothering."

Regina looked carefully at Emma, taking more care to note her appearance. There were bags under her eyes that she'd tried to cover up, her hair was more ragged than usual, and she seemed dead tired, barely able to keep her self up straight. Seemed Regina wasn't the only person in town that had trouble sleeping.

"All finally catching up with you?" She asked with a rare understanding smile.

"Yeah," Emma chuckled tiredly rubbing a hand over her face. "Yeah, it is." Silence reigned over the table while both women diligently avoided catching the others eye until Emma let out a weary sigh.

"I just don't know how to fit in with what they are."

Regina smirked derisively, "royalty?"

"A family." Emma declared her eyes cast down to the table before hesitantly glancing up at the brunette who was surprisingly quiet.

* * *

**AN: **This little ficlet wouldn't leave me be and I think we could all use some cheering up before tomorrow. There's more to come as well, it's not over yet...

Review, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The admission caught Regina off-guard. The sarcastic remark that was on the tip of her tongue was swallowed heavily as she regarded the blonde in front of her. The reason Emma Swan had so much trouble fitting into with her family was Regina's fault. She'd cast them apart, made Emma grow up in this horrible world away from what she should know.

Regina faltered for a moment. But one moment was long enough for Emma to recognise the emotions flashing across Regina's face before they were wiped away.

Silence was uncommon in the conversations –or arguments – the two women had previously endured yet in this one it prevailed. This silence was tense, anxious, and extremely unnerving to the women who were usually so composed and in control. Regina cast her eyes anywhere but the woman in front of her. I would not do to show how uncommonly awkward she was feeling. Her pride once again winning out.

"Why'd you do it?" Emma blurted out trying to ease the tension, and failing remarkably. It's not like her question made any sense. It's not like _Emma Swan_ made any sense at any time of the day. And the day she did would be the end of the world as Regina knew it. Regina was always one for dramatics.

"Do what?" Regina drawled trying to rebuild the mask that was cracking under the Saviours accidental interrogation. All she had wanted to do was enjoy a lunch out of the house for once, bot be accosted by this nuisance of a woman.

"The curse. I mean why bring _everyone _here, not just Snow and Charming."

"That's how the curse was made. All or none." Regina quickly took a sip from her cooling coffee. She didn't know why she had answered the question. It was out of character. _Character. _Oh, the irony.

"Okay, but why use the curse?"

"I thought you would know that by now. Everything's in that infernal book." Regina sneered as Emma thoughtlessly opened wounds she'd tried to heal. That godforsaken book that had ruined the life she had happily built. That book that had alienated her son from her and that had brought about her downfall. Oh, how Regina would love to see that bloody book burn.

"Actually, it isn't." Emma stated shrug. And once again, Regina faltered. It was becoming a repeated occurrence, one she wished would end but Emma's words held a certain power of her.

"Really?"

"Really really," Emma replied with a small smile. "I didn't realise until I said something to Ruby about family and having a mom, and she got real quiet then MM told me how Red had killed her mother to save her. That wasn't in the book. And then I thought about it and you weren't in it a lot either. You're only in the book when it talks about the curse and the apple and stuff. But other than that… nothing."

"Well, I don't suppose my life would be fit for a children's book."

"That makes two of us." Emma noted as they lapsed back into silence.

"Well," Regina began clearing her throat. "As exciting as this has been, I must be off." She began to rise before Emma once again caught her of guard.

"Why?"

"Because I have things to do." She didn't. But Emma didn't need to know that. Although the slightly skeptical expression crossing her face said that she did.

"Oh, okay." Emma mumbled, casting a disappointed look at the table that had Regina wondering – once again – why the blonde woman was here in the first place. With a shake of her head to rid thoughts that bordered on caring about the sheriff, Regina pulled her coat on and strode from the diner.

She'd made it to the small arch before the sound of the diner door slamming and the unmistakable heavy tread of boots upon the pavement froze her movements.

Regina turned, "Ms Swan, honestly-"

"You gonna keep walking?" Emma interrupted nodding toward the small opening that she was currently blocking. Pursing her lips in annoyance, Regina spun on her heel and took off toward her house wishing to get away from any more interactions with the blonde.

"Ms Swan!" Regina snapped as she realised the younger woman was striding beside her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Walking." Emma replied with a sideways glace at the irritated brunette trying to hide a smile.

Emma Swan was a pain, of that much Regina was absolutely certain. But it wasn't that painful being in her presence, mind you company was almost non-existent for Regina these days. She would welcome any interaction, apart from that with Snow or her idiotic Prince.

During the whole curse breaking debacle Regina had been socially isolated from everyone, but Emma Swan. Only due to the younger woman's continued - uninvited - company and stubbornness. She would seek her out, and only today had she got an answer as to why.

Because she wanted things to go back to how they were. Something Regina could understand. Despite her wish she didn't. Yet because they had one thing in common did not give the blonde woman an opening to walk with her.

"More like stalking." Regina muttered darkly picking up her pace, which Emma easily met with her casual stride and secret smile Regina chose to ignore.

* * *

**AN: **I was craving so more interactions so I wrote it. Here you go! I'm enjoying writing this story, hope you're enjoying reading it! I've got most of it finished and will keep posting!

I love Lacey! Not the episode, but the character. Totally kicked ass. And Regina was a total BAMF, again. Still the mayor, cause who else can do it? But it wasn't too bad an episode, overall. Just needed more Swan Queen.

Review, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So I renamed the story, cause I felt this title fit better. Hope you like it :)

* * *

"Why are you here?" Regina sighed tiredly, forgoing the usual banter in favour of the blunt truth, which surprised both women immensely though neither showed it. Seemed she'd reached her quota of putting up with Emma Swan for the day, and it was only the afternoon. Here's to hoping the blonde would leave, which didn't seem likely.

"Stretching my legs. It's nice out." Emma shrugged and continued to stroll through the streets of Storybrooke beside the mayor, ignoring the many looks they received in favour of the ground.

Regina scoffed, "Try again, dear."

"Walking off calories?"

"No."

"Uh… freaking out MM when someone tells her of us being together?"

Regina couldn't help the smirk that slid across her face at the thought of Snow White's face, before a picture of her and Emma _together_ entered her mind effectively ruining her good mood, but only slightly, she was startled to notice.

"Ms Swan!" Regina hissed at the implications, halting her stride she noted the blonde's confusion before her words truly registered.

"Oh! Well I didn't mean it like that! Get your mind out of the gutter." Emma nudged her playfully, shocking the brunette who hesitantly began walking beside the blonde again.

"So, why are you here? Guarding me from pitchforks and torches?" Regina watched the blonde shrug from the corner of her eye. "You are, aren't you?"

"No…" Emma replied unconvincingly.

"Ms Swan, I know you have been dubbed the Saviour but I don't need saving."

"Cause I'm here." Emma stated, looking mightily proud that Regina had a hard time fighting a smile at the blonde's child-like behaviour.

"Yes. It's all thanks to you." Regina rolled her eyes, yet her sarcasm did nothing to wipe the grin from the sheriff's face. Instead it grew. Regina stared at Emma for a moment longer than necessary, unsure why she found the blonde was so captivating in that moment when she could hardly stand her otherwise. Well that wasn't entirely true…

"So, you gonna invite me in for some of the best apple cider I've ever tasted?" Emma asked the grin still firmly in place. It wasn't until Regina looked around that she noted they'd made it to her house, and were standing in the same places they had the first time they'd met.

"Excuse me?"

"No, you say 'how would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?'" Regina stared hard at the blonde who began shuffling her feet self-consciously under that scrutinising gaze. It seemed Emma Swan was full of surprises – most surrounding her mental prowess today - knowing exactly what she'd said that began this crazy journey.

"And why would I do that?" Regina asked softly, wondering where the blonde was going with this and why she was playing along.

"Because I want to start again." Emma declared. "We've put each other through hell, you're trying to change, I'm trying to change, and maybe we can. Who knows? Anything can happen in this town, right?"

They were both silent as Emma's words echoed in Regina's mind. She hadn't expected this. Yes, Emma was right. She was trying to change, and doing quite well to date. But this sudden want to restart was too sudden to be anything but malicious. It seemed Emma wasn't as good as she thought.

"Is this some trick? Some ploy of yours to lull me into a false sense of security before I'm punished for my crimes?" Regina sneered stalking into the blonde's personal space looking for a sign of deception in Emma's –surprisingly- open expression.

"No. Just me, Emma Swan, wanting my kids mom in his life." The blonde stated with a confidence that had Regina momentarily wavering, only momentarily.

"Why?"

"Because he needs you. Don't scoff. He does. He can't just throw away ten years of his life like nothing happened. You're his mom, Regina. And I'm glad you are. He wouldn't be the kid he is today if it wasn't for you. Honestly," Emma took a deep breath before continuing; she'd been waiting a while to get these things off her chest. "You did a great job in raising him. If you were who people thought you were then Henry would be a completely different kid. But you aren't and he isn't. So, thank you, Regina."

Regina hated herself when she felt her eyes begin to burn. She hated to show weakness, especially to Emma Swan, who looked at her without pity but open understanding. Turning her back to the blonde woman she strode up quickly to her front door and grasped the door handle tight.

Composing herself she twisted the handle and opened the door, feeling Emma's eyes upon her back.

"Good bye, Emma." Reina heard the younger woman let out a small sigh. Regina would be drinking her cider alone tonight. Again.

"Good bye, Regina. Have a nice evening." Although there was the definite tone of disappointment laced in her words, Regina could hear acceptance at her dismissal. Regina didn't hesitate to step through the door, but she did hesitated upon closing it.

Emma's back was to her walking idly down the pathway, she seemed to be admiring the garden. The blonde turned her head sharply over her shoulder and caught Regina watching her closely. With a loud laugh Emma waved, "Night, Regina." She said once more to the confused brunette before leaving with a little skip in her step.

Closing the door slowly, Regina moved through her house on autopilot as her mind tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

* * *

**AN: **Still a lot more Swan Queen interactions to come, and Henry as well. Is it a good story? I think it is, but then again I'm slightly biased. Oh well. Read and enjoy!

Review, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please don't hate me for the late update! Uni has been hectic with shitty assignments being due all around the same time. But finally I found some time for this. I will try my best to update my other stories as well!**

**Sorry again! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Regina was working away in the kitchen. It was a mind-numbing activity she had taken up since Henry's departure. It filled her other wise silent, lonely house with scents and noise that would have her son running up to her, eager to find out what creation was waiting for him today.

As she thought back on it, her son's appetite was similar to Emma's; the need to eat just about everything possible in the shortest amount of time, as though it were their own eating contest.

She was brought from her musings as the shrill ring of the phone called for her attention.

Pulling her oven mitts off Regina moved quickly around the kitchen to pluck the ringing phone from its perch.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Henry's voice caused a smile to form on Regina's face. She'd missed his voice. She'd missed his smile.

She'd missed him. Plain and simple.

Of course she'd missed him though, after ten years of constantly being in his presence to nothing… It made her think Maleficent had been right about that void.

But hearing that one word from her son, even over the phone, was enough to fill the void for a day at the most.

"Henry," She sighed happily before noting a cacophony of sounds in the background. "What's happening?" She asked making out the noise to be a mixture of clanging and cursing that could only be Emma Swan.

"Oh, Emma kinda ruined dinner." He answered nonchalantly as though it were a common occurrence. Which wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination.

"It's not _ruined_!" Emma's sullen voice was heard clearly through the phone as she tried to defend whatever monstrosity she'd created. Regina could only smirk at the tone. "It's just… Fine! It's ruined. I give up! I _told_ you I can't cook! Who's idea was this anyway?"

"Yours." Henry replied with a giggle. Regina couldn't stop a smile forming on her face as she heard her son sounding so carefree and happy and also at hearing Emma's difficulty with even the simplest of tasks.

"I thought you said you'd stop me doing stupid things, kid!"

"I tried but you're really stubborn."

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"Proving my point!" Henry declared triumphantly, Regina had to hold the phone away slightly as she laughed genuinely at her son's behaviour. She could still hear the blonde grumbling in the background.

"Hey mom, have you had dinner yet?" He asked hesitantly returning to the conversation and leaving Emma to sulk.

"No, I haven't." Regina replied with warmth, knowing where her son was heading.

"Do you think… maybe…"

"Do you wish to join me for dinner, Henry?" She asked, giving Henry a choice so he wouldn't feel like he was burdening her. He never would though she wished he knew that.

Emma Swan on the other hand… Burden was too kind a word for that woman. She thought wryly.

"Can Emma come too?"

"Ah…" Regina paused at the sudden request before more talking on the other side of the phone caught her attention.

"Who you talking to kid?" Came Emma's suspicious tone.

"Mom."

"Regina? Ah, crap. Gimme the phone kid." Regina waited patiently while there was a small scuffle for the phone. "Regina?"

"Emma." Regina replied, though if Emma's tired groan was anything to go by the brunette's amusement was very obvious. "Having a little difficulty with dinner?" Regina questioned innocently, smirking while she leant against the kitchen counter.

She was going to enjoy this.

"Little?" Emma scoffed. "I'm just glad the place is still in one piece."

"Yeah, but dinner isn't!" Henry yelled from a distance, most likely the kitchen.

"Don't poke it, kid." Emma chided Henry, who laughed in reply. "Sorry, where were we?"

"You were about to regale me with a harrowing tale of Emma Swan versus the kitchen. I must say I was quite looking forward to it." Regina remarked with a surprisingly playful attitude.

"Well maybe I could tell you some other time, need to whip something up instead of this disaster." Emma said.

"Maybe over dinner? I'm sure my cooking is less of a safety hazard than yours."

"What like tonight? Now?" Regina heard something in the other woman's voice but was unable to place what it was.

"If that's alright with you of course. I already asked Henry."

Henry's voice piped up closer to the phone this time, "Please, Emma."

"You sure you got enough food?"

"Quantity is not a problem."

"Quality not quantity." Emma retorted.

"The quality of my cooking is not hindered by the quantity." Regina snapped more harshly than she had intended. Both woman fell into a silence as they contemplated how to move forward from this moment.

"So," Emma cleared her throat awkwardly. "When do you want us over?"

"Ten minutes."

"Okay. We'll see you then." Emma said. "Thanks, Regina." She added before hanging up.

Regina stood stoically in her kitchen holding the phone in her hand, before shaking herself from her stupor and moving around to prepare her feast.

Emma Swan was never going to be able to live up to her cooking standards. Not that that would be hard judging by the sounds of things.

* * *

**AN: There you go. Another chapter done. Shortish one though. Hope you liked it! **

**Emma's cooking experiences differ greatly from my own, but the microwave is totally my best friend. **

**But as always:**

**Review, tell what you think! **

**(Do it. Seriously do it. I need to know what you're thinking. What's going on in that head of yours? Probably a lo of SwanQueen feels, right?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry bout the delay! So sorry! I had my uni exams then straight after the last one was done I was jetting off to Melbourne with my mother. But here it is! Dinner with Regina Mills!**

* * *

Regina heard them approaching before they knocked. Henry's laughter brought a smile to her face, as did the exasperation she heard in Emma's voice. She opened the door before they reached the porch and leant against the doorframe and watched them with a raised brow.

Emma blushed and looked down at her feet while Henry just smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, mom!" He said rushing up to give her a quick hug. Regina relished the small embrace before Henry stood by her side, allowing her arm to drape across his shoulders as they both looked down at Emma who looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Trouble with dinner, Ms Swan?" Henry giggled at her side making it that much harder for Regina to keep the smile from her face.

"I was trying something new." Emma argued half-heartedly, scuffing the toes of her boots against the path. She really wished they could just forget about the whole experience but with Regina that was not likely.

"Cooking?" Regina asked innocently causing Henry burst out in laughter. Regina relished the sound long foreign to her ears, her own chuckle at the younger woman's unfortunate experience surprising her.

"You should've seen it, mom." Henry began pulling her inside as Emma followed with a small pout. "It was like cardboard."

"It was not!" Emma declared, shrugging off her jacket and draping it over one of the dinning room chairs as they all moved through to the kitchen.

"It was too! It wouldn't even break when I hit it." Henry told Regina conspiratorially.

Regina smirk wouldn't leave her face as she turned to face the blonde who was trying her best to keep face, "What on earth were you trying to make?"

Emma looked anywhere but the two people in front of her before mumbling, "Pizza."

"You can't make pizza?" Regina asked curiously, the woman's ineptitude shocking her once again. The woman who apparently couldn't make pizza correctly was in charge of protecting the town. That didn't seem to bode well.

"MM got a new oven, okay? I don't know how to work it."

"That was obvious." Henry said under his breath. Regina watched as Emma's eyes narrowed at the boy before she lunged across the space between them and grabbed him. Henry began wriggling around as Emma's hands ruthlessly tickled the boy, all the while telling him to "take it back!"

Regina watched in awe as her son laughed breathlessly while the blonde never stopped for a second. It had been so long since his unrestrained laughter had rung through the house that she was baffled about what to do, so she smiled. She remember the days when she used to do the same thing when he was younger but those days had long since passed.

She was brought out of her revere as Henry yelled, "I take it back! I take it back!"

Emma released the boy as they both stood for a few moments breathing heavily. Emma's hands shot out to ruffle his hair even more as he moved away and hide behind Regina. Emma glanced up at Regina and straightened running a hand through her messed up hair and sent her a warm smile.

"Henry, go wash up before dinner." Regina managed to get out, mentally applauding herself for sounding calm and collected when her world felt entirely like a dream. Henry ran off, ducking under Emma's hand with a laugh.

"So, what are we having?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

"Lasagne." Regina turned back to the oven, bending over to check on the meal. Standing and turning to Emma she was surprised to see another blush creep across her cheeks as her eyes shot up from somewhere Regina thought they had no right to be looking bringing her own blush to her cheeks.

Emma cleared her throat, "Good. Smells delicious."

"It'll taste even better." Regina moved about the kitchen, pulling the salad and jug of water from the fridge.

"Yeah, it will." Regina turned sharply at the slightly seductive tone in blonde's voice as she just smiled at the brunette sweetly, which practically yelled suspicious.

"Off you go." Regina ordered waving a dismissive hand in her direction as she turned away.

"What?"

"Go wash up."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, _seriously_." Regina mocked still with her back turned. It would completely weaken the order if Emma saw she couldn't stop grinning.

"Yeah, Emma." Henry piped up as he re-entered the room. "Go clean up!" Regina turned to glance at her son curiously as he winked at her behind Emma's back.

"You're ganging up on me." Emma pointed out watching them closely. Regina leant back against the counter, Henry imitating her pose beside her. They looked at each other before turning to Emma with innocent looks plastered on their faces.

"Us?" Regina asked.

"Never." Henry added biting his lip to hide his smile. Emma shot them a last glare before slumping from the room. Her grumbles could be heard as she left.

"What can I do to help?" Henry asked his mother, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Regina felt her whole world brighten as Henry smiled at her. She must be dreaming. It was too good to be true.

But as Henry tugged playfully on her arm and dragged her to the stove she couldn't help but relish in the reality of her situation. Her son was happy to be with her, energetically telling her all about the dinner that had been ruined as he threw together a salad with her help.

And it was all thanks to Emma Swan's appalling cooking skills.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, even after the wait. I'll try get them up quicker now that I'm on holiday! **

**Review, tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
